


It's Fine

by loveisme



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23677000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveisme/pseuds/loveisme
Summary: What Carlos wants seems to be you forever.
Relationships: Carlos Sainz Jr/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	It's Fine

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first on here. Maybe my last. Who knows. 
> 
> Clearly this didn't happen and it's just some fiction my mind made up. 
> 
> Enjoy. Be kind. <3.

Being the sister and personal assistant to your younger brother can have its perks. Especially when said younger brother is Formula 1 driver Lando Norris. You spend your days surrounded by people who have a love of racing in a team that has a comfortable but crazy camaraderie. Running around to keep track of Lando isn't so bad even if he is a stubborn brat most of the time. You particularly enjoy when keeping track of Lando means you can to keep track of Carlos Sainz Jr. as well. 

"Lane ... yoo hoo, Laney." You're pulled out of your thoughts by Lando waving his hand in front of your face.

"Hmm? What?" You're sat in a room with Lando, Carlos, Carlos' cousin Carlos, and Rupert. As you look around they are all looking at you apparently having been waiting for a bit. Both Carlos' are smiling and Rupert looks just as annoyed as Lando.

"How much longer do we have? Enough for another game?" FIFA. Lando is laughably bad at it and you enjoy watching him get beaten every chance you get. 

"No. We need to leave in like eight minutes. Which really means four minutes for you." Lando is always rushing to get to his next appearance on time and you try to help Charlotte out as much as possible to keep him punctual. 

Game shut off and things put away, Rupert is the first to leave. He isn't needed for the next appearance which is some interview with a sports journal you've never heard of. Carlos' cousin goes along with him to talk about training or something. You're not necessarily needed either but you want to be sure Lando gets where he's supposed to be and from past experience that means walking him there holding his hand if need be. He's like a puppy exploring outside for the first time. Anything can become a distraction. 

You unceremoniously shove Lando toward the door and urge Carlos to follow after him so you're the last person out of the room. You hear a familiar Aussie accent in the hallway so at least Lando will leave the room without a fight. Carlos lags in the entry way and raises an eyebrow as you approach. 

"You were distracted earlier. Why?" He asks, catching your gaze with a smirk. 

"Just day dreaming." You give him a smirk back.

As you reach for the door handle to pull it open wider Carlos reaches for your waist. He pulls you in and rubs his hands lazily on your hips, the door held by his foot. He leans in and you feel his breath near your ear. 

"I was in the dream? I want to know later. Yes?" He kisses your cheek then your lips before he slips out the door. You're embarrassed by how flushed you are from such a small interaction but you can be embarrassed by that later. You have three minutes to get Lando where he needs to be.

_____

Carlos' cousin is the only other person who knows you're involved. You immediately got along as well as he and Lando did but there was a fierce attraction. It started with smiles and a touch on the back or arm here and there. It erupted one night after a team dinner and a few too many drinks. You ended up pushed against a wall and then Carlos' bed. Since then it has been a lot of sneaking around and rushed kisses. You needed someone to cover for you and Carlos' cousin seemed most trustworthy. Neither of you are sure how Lando will react so you're not telling him just yet. You're waiting two months until the end of the season.

_____

"I can't. What!? How . . . How long has this, have you? Uhh!" Lando collapses dramatically on the couch with his arms crossed over his face making uncomfortable whining sounds. 

You'd been the one running late this time so Lando had your room keys. He had apparently kept one of them and used it this evening to come in. His plan was to go over the schedule for tomorrow. He didn't plan on finding you and Carlos making out. 

An awkward silence consumes the room. You nudge Carlos closer to Lando hoping he will handle this even though you know you owe it to Lando as his sister. After a few more nudges you realize Carlos is a no-go so it's up to you. You shove Lando's legs off the couch and he shifts so you can sit next to him. 

"Lando, look, we didn't want to tell you until after Abu Dhabi. We didn't know how you would react. We didn't want to disrupt your season." He still hasn't taken his arms away from his face but he's stopped whining so that's something.

"Lando, say something, please. Now." Carlos has moved to sit on the arm of the couch behind you. 

"So. Let me see if I understand. You didn't know how I will react to my teammate dating my sister? How do you think?!" Lando lets out an exhausted sound. 

"We don't know, that's why we're asking idiot." You're frustrated. He could take all the time in the world to let you know how he feels about it but you need to know now. The last thing you want to do is upset Lando. He's the most important person in the world to you, he's your baby brother and you'd do anything for him. He finally moves his arms and rests them across his stomach taking another moment to consider the situation. 

"Well, I mean, I'm surprised. It's just, I didn't expect it. At all! It's a little weird. But, I like it. It's fine." He looks up finally and his eyes go to Carlos' hand on your shoulder. He smiles and you feel like that's a good sign.

Carlos leaves and you can talk to Lando. You're sitting next to each other on the couch reviewing his schedule. You reach over and pull him against you wrapping him up in a hug and give a kiss to his curls. 

"Thanks for saying you're cool with me and Carlos. Even if it's not true it's polite of you. What do you really think?" You're aware, now that Carlos has left and it's just the two of you, Lando could be a brat about it but you really need to know. 

"It's fine. Really. I'm just annoyed you didn't tell me sooner. Like I'm a baby and you can't tell me things. As long as you're happy it's fine with me." You squeeze Lando one last time before he has to leave. 

_____

You've been with Carlos for a few years and it's been nothing short of a dream. Yesterday you walked into his driver room and he clicked his phone shut too quickly for your liking. It's not the first time something like that has happened. Even Carlos' cousin had been dodgy lately closing his laptop when you come around. Lando's the only one who hasn't seemed off. You're not worried Carlos has tired of you or is cheating but like, he is Carlos Sainz Jr. and you're just Laney Norris. 

It's the middle of the season and you're at the last race before Summer break. Both McLaren's are doing well and the atmosphere in the team is cheerful. You're in Lando's driver room not doing much of anything productive when you hear a commotion outside. You look at each other and shrug. Lando gets up and tells you to come look. You make your way down the hall and start upstairs. For how much noise there was, there aren't a ton of people around. When you get to the lounge Lando pushes you ahead of him and you find Carlos standing there alone. When you turn to question Lando he just smiles and turns running back down the stairs with a giggly laugh. 

"What's up?" You ask as you make your way over to Carlos. 

The screen behind him comes to life and a video starts to play. Carlos motions for you and wraps you in a hug so your back is against his chest. You breathe in his scent and let out a sigh when he kisses your cheek. You turn your attention to the screen. It's a slide show of pictures and clips of the team. It's great really, they do one each year and it's a nice reminder of everything you've been through together - good and bad. The slides start to show you and Carlos more often and then that's all it's showing. Some of these pictures have nothing to do with the team but they're memories from your relationship together. You and Carlos comment and laugh as the slides continue. 

Carlos leans in close and whispers in your ear, "This is the best part." 

The screen goes dark and Carlos releases you from his hold gently turning you around. He holds you at arms length by your waist. You're so confused, "What's the best part?" You question. Nothing is happening that you could see. 

Too quickly Carlos is down on his knee and holds out a small box. You tilt your head and give him an apprising look. 

"Lane, will you marry me?" Carlos is nervous and it's rare he's like this. You love it. He looks so vulnerable on his knee waiting for you to answer. Everything is in your control and that knowledge doesn't escape you. 

"Yes." You nod. "Yes, of course I will." It's comes out shaky but you can't be expected to control that. Carlos opens the box and slips the perfect solitaire on your finger. He stands up for a kiss as flash bulbs go off and there's a great eruption of cheers all around you. The team is surrounding you and honestly, it couldn't be more perfect. This team is your second family, it's where you met Carlos and where you spent most of your time for the last three years. 

There's a sudden push as you're engulfed in a crushing hug. Lando has you and Carlos wrapped up and he's laughing. He lets go and gives Carlos a congratulatory handshake then turns to you. He hugs you again this time more gently and whispers, "I told you it was fine. As long as you're happy." All you can do is smile and nod. You've never been happier. 

_____

end


End file.
